Kaizoku no Slave
by Akiraki
Summary: Please Read and Review! Kanda is a pirate and Allen is a slave that is sold on the black market to the Noah family. This is a draft to see if people want to read this story, and if they do it will become a multi chapter story.


This is not the REAL chapter one; it's just a draft to see if people would like me to continue with this story. R&R I have to get at least 10reviews that are positive to put up the real chapters...(^-^)

Chapter one PRISONER

A small boy stumbled down the old ally way about halfway before he collapsed from exhaustion. He landed on the ground with a thump right in front of a caramel-skinned man. The man stood up and walked over to the collapsed form and knelt down. Poking the boy with a long slender finger, he rolled the small figure over to see his face.

The boys face was covered in grime and grit from not being washed in who knows how long. There were also traces of tear stains, too. His hair was matted and so dirty it was a dark brown color. Looking at the rest of him, the man sighed. The boy was wearing nothing but discarded rags that were roughly tied together: the shirt was more holes than anything else, the pants were actually a pair of tore trousers and some shorts a couple sizes to big, he also had a mitten covering one hand, and to finish his attire he also had only on shoe that was three sizes too small.

Knowing that the boy had nothing worth stealing or even taking to sell he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The man knew just the people who would buy a street rat like this one for purposes he did not care about. And they were the Noah, the richest and cruelest batch of nobles in the country. They controlled just about everything in the seaside town, except a couple of the freelance ships that docked sometimes. Pushing that thought aside the man headed to the checkpoint.

Nearly half an hour later, the man came to an old building sitting in between the rich and poor districts. This was the place the man had brought the boy to sell him for a small sum. Pushing the door open he walked in to the poorly lit room that only held a chair, a table, a small cot, and several small to medium sized cages several of them holding others.

Sitting on the chair was a small girl, who wore a schoolkids outfit. Her hair was so black it looked purple. She held a childish smile on her face that said she loved to torture helpless creatures. She look up at the man who had just walked in. **she said this as more of a statement than a question. Nodding, Tyki set the small boy down for the girl and said, He put some enphases on the word toy, then gave a light chuckle. **

**Knowing what he meant Rhode walked over to the small pile of rags to examine it. She looked him up and down for several minutes. Then she walked back to her chair and sat down. Straightening up, she asked, **

**Rubbing his chin in thought Tyki made an estimate. He whispered the last part to himself. Rhode nodded in agreement and counted out his money. Soon as she sent him on his way, she stood up and approached her new toy for now. She knew she would have to clean him up to see just how pretty he would be. She had known that the boy would sell higher than any of the other products she now had would sell together. **

**She scooped the small boy into her arms and set to work cleaning him up... **

**About a week later. **

**Allen was being taken to the Noah mansion by his caretaker, Miss Rhode. Walking beside her, he didn't make a sound because he knew that she took pleasure in being cruel to the products she sold to the rich folk. **

**They arrived at the mansion around tea-time and were shown into the parlor to wait for the owner to come meet them. Smiling Rhode waved the man, who had escorted them in, out then turned to Allen and said, Allen only nodded his head knowing that she meant every word of the threat. He just sat on the small cushioned chair with his legs dangling off the side. He placed his hand in his lap as to not be a cause for anymore problems. **

**When Allen had woken up a week earlier he had found that he was in a change of clothes that weren't full of holes. But when he sat up and looked around he found that he was in a cage. The cage held only a blanket to cover up with at night. Nothing more, nothing less. Then Allen noticed his head felt lighter than it had. Looking around he couldn't find anything that he could use to check his appearance. But he did notice that there were other cages that held others like him. The closest cage on his right held a little girl no older than him. She had blonde hair that was held in a ponytail that was braided into about a dozen smaller pigtails. She had been staring at Allen, but before he could ask her to help the door to the place opened to reveal a girl in a uniform and hair that was a blackish-purple. He also noticed her eyes were a gold-ish color. **

**Smiling she walked to Allen's cage and opened it. Reaching in she grabbed his arm and yanked him out, where he promptly fell onto the floor. Giggling she dropped his arm and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a hand held mirror she lowered it to Allen's eye-level. Looking at the mirror he sat up noticing the shortness and how clean his hair was. It was a natural blonde that was so bright it was white and then he noticed how clean he was. **

**Allen shuddered because soon after that he had learned that Miss Rhode like to play with the products. Before the second day Rhode had given him a scar on the left side of his face. That scar, that was bandaged now, would haunt him for the rest of his life. He thought that he might have a slight blindness in the eye once he was fully healed, because it really bothered him when he had to change the bandages. **

**They had been sitting there in the parlor for fifteen minute when two men walked in. the first to enter was a man of great proportions and no one would deny that he was a man who ate his fill and then some. The second man was Tyki, but this time he was finely dress and smoking a cigar. The two men were talking about business but were polite enough to stop and greet the young lady that they were meeting. **

**Looking at the group Allen wondered I how his life would be her, not knowing that the man who had pick him up was the same one standing not five feet away from him. **

**An Hour later... **

**Allen was shown to a small room that was on the fourth floor in a tower. The door to his room was at the bottom of the stairs which open onto the second floor and locked on the outside. The maid that had shown Allen here had said that he should become comfortable with living here because no one ever escaped the mansion. Allen looked around the room seeing only a bed and a table. The room didn't even have a window, but was lit with several gas lamps. Allen then walked over to the bed and sat down. And so his life here started... **

**P.S. For those who are reading MY PAST, OUR FUTURE it is put on a temporary hold so I can plan out how I want to continue. And before anyone gets mad I have started on the next chapter and YES they will be longer from now on... \(^o^)/**


End file.
